The proposal describes the development of an integrated, multidisciplinary series of research projects aimed at understanding the social and psychological etiological bases of adolescent drug abuse. The research framework involves family background variables, coping, interpersonal precess and peer influence variables, situational variables, societal mechanisms, and other measurable factors that have been considered theoretically or shown empirically to be relevant to understanding the development of drug use patterns. Fourteen specific research projects are described in detail, with the majority of projects including numerous separate but related studies. Particular attention is paid to predictive, longitudinal research and to research in important special populations. Implementation of the coordinated research effort rests with the professional staff of two dozen persons, about half of whom are minority group members or women. Two large committees of individuals committed to understanding drug abuse, but not involved in the research effort itself, provide input to the research program; these are a university- based research advisory committee and a community-based community advisory council.